Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control device, a control system, and a motor control method, which serve to control a motor.
Description of the Related Art
As described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-200523, a motor control device controls a motor on the basis of commands from a numerical controller.